


Spider-Girl

by XxmadxX



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmadxX/pseuds/XxmadxX
Summary: So im not really sure how this story is going to go i just wanted a clexa fanfic with lexa as spider-girl i based this off of the original spiderman movies but this is my own story so there will be changesbut you should give it a chance clexa spiderman really who would past this upAlso I got this idea from Ashleylimafanvids on youtube you should watch that video then come here





	1. Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

> also i would like to add that im not a professional writer and im not good at writing so if you are willing to help and be like a i guess like a grammar/spelling checker for me you can comment and i will put my Tumblr in the next chapter
> 
> also Clarke is actually like nice to lexa as compared to MJ in the movies on how she was unaware of Peters presence

Who am i? You sure you really want to know , the story of my life is not for a fainted heart if somebody said it was a happy little tale.If somebody told you i was an average girl not a care in the world they were lying to you.This story starts off like every other with a girl and that girls name was Clarke Griffin and sitting next to her was her douchebag of a boyfriend Finn Collins even if he was a douche i would love to be him to be with clarke she was my next door neighbor for most of my life and i have been if love with her before i even knew i’d liked girls.But no i don't get that privilege.Why? Because i'm just the loser Lexa Woods and right now i'm chasing the bus.

 

HEY STOP THE BUS!! I can hear everyone's laughter from inside as i pound on the bus window trying to keep up.PLEASE TELL HIM TO STOP.

“Stop the bus”Clarke says as she gets up off her seat she goes up next to the bus driver “shes been chasing us for two blocks.The bus driver nods his head and finally stops the bus

I get on and everybody sighs and as i'm apologizing to the bus driver somebody throws a paper ball at me and with everyone laughing feeling utter embarrassment i try to find a seat nobody would let me sit with them and i hear someone say your so lame Woods And with that i just sat alone in the back and i put my headphones in and ignore everyone till we get to the lab.

 

We arrive and i take out my headphones as are teacher Mr.Jaha is giving a speech Clarke turns to me and gives me a small smile it makes my heart pound and my cheeks burn she turns back around and talks to her best friend Raven and my bestfriends girlfriend.Speaking of witch someone grabs my shoulder and i turn my head.

“Sup Woods staring at Clarke again i see”

“Shut up Anya” Anya Pines my best friend since pre-k and i love her dearly but sometimes she can be a big pain in my ass.We walk in and there are alot of spiders and its amazing i would have never thought there would be this many species and it fascinating.

When we get to the first spider i asked to take picture for the school paper i was going for the shot until Finn and his friends push me ruining my shot. we went for the second spider and they did it again Anya steps in

“Knock it off leave her alone”

Finn comes in and grabs her coat “what you going to do have your mommy come in and bribe the school to get us expelled”they laugh and Mr.Jaha comes over 

“What's going on here”

Finn quickly responded with “nothing sir”And they walk to the next thing in the tour Anya turns to me

”Ignore those assholes”

With a sigh i say

“i wish i could"

I start walking to try and catch up with the class but Anya stops me 

“so when you planning on talking to her”

she gesters her head towards Clarke and Raven “Are you kidding me never i'm a loser and shes...well she's Clarke”

I tried to recover quickly”plus she has a boyfriend of course”

I feel my cheeks getting red and Anya laughs

“please don't tell me you don't actually think that's going to last”

when i dont answer Anya says

”you know what.. you just needs a little boost”

she goes over to them says hi to Clarke and talks to Raven she gives her a kiss and puts her arm around her and walks with her to a different spider leaving me and Clarke alone.To not look like a complete idiot i go over to her.

“Umm hi”

“Umm hey...lexa right’

“Yeah umm... would you…….would you mind if i take your picture with the spiders i have to have one with a student in it”

“Sure” i step back a little and hold up my camera we take a few shots and at the end she was making funny faces and we both laugh until Finn comes over and drags her off i tried to hide my disappointment with a shout of thanks and as i watch her walk off as i feel a pain shot through my hand. 

 

"Aw" i look at my hand and then the floor and there was a spider crawling away and i look at my hand again with a big spider bite on it.

“Great just..great”

 

The field trip is over and i walk into my house my Aunt Indra and Uncle Gus are in the kitchen 

“Welcome home sweetheart you are just in time for dinner how was your field trip”my Aunt says as she is walking to the living room.

“It was fine..i actually think i'm just going to go bed i don't feel well”

“What's wrong kiddo”My uncle comes in and stands next to my aunt

“Nothing..i just don't feel well”

“Well alright sweetheart feel better”

I head upstairs and take off my shirt leaving me in my sports bra my body feels hot but really cold at the same time i tried to reach my bed but i fell on the floor next to it i reach for my blanket and pulled it over me i fell asleep and had the worst sleep in my entire life.


	2. Whats happening to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa starts founding out about her new ability's 
> 
> Lexa also gets in a fight at school
> 
> Also some Lexa and Clarke bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if there are any mistakes im sorry i had to rush this because im going on vacation and i really wanted to write another chapter so i hope you enjoy

The same day as the field trip at the Blake residents 

 

“Hey dad you home”

Bellamy Said as he is walking into his house his father was in the living room on his phone and raised his hand up for Bellamy to stop talking so he can finish his conversation Bellamy overhears him say

“i don't care what you do Mrs Pines just make sure the formula is ready when i arrive”

.After he is done he turns to his son “aren't you supposed to be at school”.

“Didn't feel like going”

“You should”

“Why the school is just going to be going to a lame field trip anyway there's no point”

“Look i don't have time to argue.You have to go to school tomorrow i have to go to work” 

“Later dad”

“Bye son”

 

Back in Lexa’s room

 

Lexa wakes up from the worst sleep of her life she was cold but yet was sweating like crazy she kept waking up feeling pain in her body.She gets up feeling alot better and goes to grab her glasses as she put them on and looks in the mirror everything is blurry she takes them off and her vision is better she does it again and is the same result.

“Weird”

She turns to walk away but she notices she has muscles she looks in the mirror and checks herself again making sure.

“I have abs..what the hell”

She hears a knock at her bedroom door “sweetheart are you alright”

“Ummm..im fine”

“Any better this morning any change from yesterday”

“Yeah big change”

“Well hurry up your going to be late”

“Right”

She goes to her window and can see Clarke brushing her hair and grabs her bag for school Lexa smiles and goes to get ready.

 

Once she is ready she runs down stairs and literally jumps off the wall Uncle Gus almost spits out his coffee

“Jesus i thought you were sick”

“I got better..alright im gonna go”

“Hey sweetheart you got your lunch money”

“Yep”

“Hey remember when you get from school were gonna paint the kitchen”

“You got it Gus” 

 

“Alright have a good day”

She gets out her front door and can see Clarke crying and her dad yelling at her i'm right behind her and she stops at are bus stop im a few feet behind her and i'm trying to work up the courage to talk to her.

“Hey clarke...hi clarke...what's up Clarke..no that sounds lame”

I'm to late she has already left in a car with a bunch of her friends and as im kicking myself in the ass for missing another opportunity to talk to Clarke the bus drove off past me and im chasing it but i gave up after a minute.  
“It's not worth it today”

 

She gets to school and its lunch time she is sitting alone as usual and Clarke past her she whispered a “hey lexa” as she past me she slips in some spilled juice i catch her mid air as well as her tray and all her food.

 

“Great reflexes….wow you have really green eyes i didn't notice without your glasses did you get contacts or something”

I don't respond i'm to busy smiling like an idiot because Clarke actually talked to me and noticed my eyes i can tell im blushing.

“Okay...umm thanks”

She grabs her tray and sits across from Finn i sit back down and i look and my fork is stuck in my hand i try to get it off but then web shot out of my wrist to the tray across from me i look around no one notices but i guess that's nothing really new i pull it towards me thinking that it would come off but how i was so wrong it pulled the tray with it and i duck just in time but it hit Finn in the back instead food going all over his back side i hear his friends laugh and he looked back but i was almost out of the cafeteria anyways.I finally got the web off and i head towards my locker to grab my stuff and leave but as im putting in my combination i feel a weird sensation like everything was in slow motion and i feel i fist coming right at my head i duck and avoided the punch of course it was Finn.

“You think you're funny don't yea Woods”

Clarke is coming towards us and says

 

“Let it go Finn it was an accident”

“Me breaking her teeth thats the real accident”

“I don't want to fight you Finn”

“I wouldn't want to fight me neither” 

he goes to swing again but i dodge all of his punches and then he goes for big punch but i dodge that as well i saw Clarke’s shocked/worried look i get back up and turn to face Finn again.  
I see Anya come in standing next to Clarke i hear Clarke say 

“Help her Anya”

Then i feel one of Finn's friends Murphy come up behind me trying to charge at me i do a backflip over him.

I hear Anya say

“Which one”

And i smirk at that Murphy then says shes all yours and then Finn pushes him out of the way then turns back to me tries to punch me a few more times then i grab his wrist and twist it seeing me wince and hiss in pain then i punch him and he slides across the hall in front of a teacher who drops there food on him everyone stares at me in shock and clap and cheer Murphy turns to me and says

“Jesus Woods you really are a freak”then goes to help Finn with everyone else Clarke and Anya stare at me in shock before Anya says

“Wow Lexa...oh my god that was amazing”And i look and Clarke who has terror and worry in her eyes i run out of the school and down a few blocks to an alleyway.

 

I look at my wrist to see where the webs came out of then i looked at the healing spider bite from the field trip yesterday i look at the front of the alley to see a spider it its web and then i look at my fingers and see these little spikes coming out i look up at the side of the building and then i start climbing it it feels amazing i turn my head and i shout out whoooooo.

Once i reach the top i start jumping from building to building screaming my brains off because this feels so unreal like i'm gonna fall to the ground any second then i reach a building the is to far and too low to reach from jumping so i decide but then i see a crane i'm just going to pactice my web shooting i aim my wrist at the crane.

“Go web”nothing 

“Fly”nope

“Up up and away web”again nothing 

I try again and again i was about to give up but then it happens webs shoot from my hand then i try it again and then i am hooked on the crane.

“Fucking Finally” 

I grab on the web with both hands then i go to the ledge i look down and if i do fall i'm definitely dead so i try not to think of how far im up right now i jump down and i start swinging from that building to the other but not everything goes as planned because i faceplant right into the build board an i fall and grunts in pain.

 

When she gets home she immediately feels regret when she sees the kitchen a new color then it was this morn.Shit she completely forgot with everything going on today she goes to the kitchen and see’s a note on the counter.

 

Lexa.

Meatloaf and veggies in the oven.

Then she hears arguing and knows exactly where there coming from Clarkes house its always Clarke's house.Clarke and her family fight almost everyday Lexa decides to go take out the trash and to just block it out.

 

As i throw out the trash Clarke comes out

“Were you listening to that”

“No…...well i heard but i….i was just taking out the trash”

“I guess you can always hear us”

“Everybody shouts”

“Your Aunt and Uncle dont” 

“Then can scream pretty good sometimes”

“Listen Clarke about today with Finn”

“You really freaked us out”

“I’m sorry...is he ok”

“He's just happy you didn't give him a black eye for graduation”

“So Lexa were you going after you graduate”

“Well i really want to go into the city….and hopefully..uhh get a job as a photographer work my way through college”she nods her head and i ask

“What about you”

“Heading for the city too...i can't wait to get out of here...i want to”she pauses and blushes then shakes her head.

“What”i ask and she looks at me but remains silent 

 

“Come on..try me”

‘I want to….act on stage and hopefully become a artist on the side”

“Really”she nods then give a worried look again

“That's perfect for you you're artwork is amazing and you are awesome at all the school plays”

“Really”

“Yeah...i cried like a baby when you played cinderella”

She giggles “Lexa..oh my god that was first grade”

“Well even so….sometime you just know people and you just see it coming” 

She looks at me for a few seconds thinking about what i said then she asked 

“What do you see for you”

“I don't know...whatever it is...it's something i never felt before

“And what do you see for me”

“For you”she nods biting her lip

“Your gonna light up broadway”and then she looks at me with aw in her eyes and my heart is racing again.

 

“You know..you are taller than you look”

“I hunch”

“Don’t”and she gives me a small smile then we hear honking and we both look over it Finn and his fancy car that looks new

 

“HEY Clarke COME RIDE IN MY NEW BIRTHDAY PRESENT”

She turns to me ”i got to go” 

“Bye” i say and i watch her go in his car all excited and they drive off.

 

“Cool car” i say once i see them gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think about that chapter also some feedback and thank you for reading


	3. Im sorry (UPDATE)

so im sorry i know i said the next chapter was gonna be up soon but here is what happened first school its so hard to write while im in school because of homework and stuff and second which is the main reason i finished the chapter but did not like it and started over but next chapter will hopefully be up soon just got to write a little bit more


	4. Fight night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter took a lot longer then planned i wrote the chapter already then i restarted not liking it im gonna make the story just lexa's prov because she's spider-girl i might do Clarke's view on some parts but idk yet and also this is were the story becomes my own and not a complete copy from the movie hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> also sorry for making it such a short chapter the next one will be much longer i promise and the next chapter will be up in a day or two

I have been up all night coming up with a costume a name everything i found a way,i have finally found a way to win Clarke over i was looking in a catalog for cars so i could get one and impress Clarke but they were to expensive then i found it.It was an ad for a wrestling match and the prize 3000 dollars all i have to do is win.

Lexa goes down stairs to leave and head to the fight she says goodbye to her aunt and uncle and opens the door then her uncle stops her.

“Wait how about i give you a ride”

“what ..Gus you don't have too”

“No stop i need the exercise anyway let's go”

I tell him to drive me too the downtown library so after he leaves i can walk to the arena 

“Thanks for the rid-”

“Now wait a minute...we need to talk”

“Well we can talk later”

“No we can talk now..if you let me”

“What do we have to talk about..and why now”

“Because we haven't talked in a long time and Your aunt indra and i don't know who you are anymore….You have been skipping chores and you have been spending a lot of your time in you room doing those experiments and starting fights in school”

“I didn't start that fight i told you that”

“Yeah but you sure as hell finished it”

“What was i supposed to runaway”

“No you are not supposed to run away..But lexa i get it everyone does at your age but Lexa the person you change into is the person you're going to be the rest of your life i just want you to remember what i told you with great power comes great responsibility”

“So what you think i will grow up to be a criminal...stop worrying I have to go”

I start to walk out and start to cross the street to the library 

“LEXA”

I keep walking how dare he he thinks i will grow up to be a criminal he said he understood but he really doesn't

I made it to the arena and oh my its huge i go back and show my fight ticket and the guard lets me in he wish me luck i head back to the changing room and change into my costume which is just a hoodie with a spray painted spider logo and a red ski mask with black glasses and gloves  
After i was done i walk out to the waiting room i was really nervous i have face Nia winters she is one of the best fighters in the state but i have to do this to impress Clarke.

 

I saw her throw someone out of the ring and the bell rang and then my name was called i was waiting behind a curtain and the announcer came up to me 

“what's your name kid”

“uhh...Lexa Woods”

“No your stage name kid”

“Oh….The human spider”

“What thats stupid i'm not calling you that”

I close the curtain and wait for the signal

“GOOD AFTERNOON LADIES AND GENTLEMAN TODAY I WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE A NEW CONTENDER PLEASE GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO…..SPIDERGIRL”

What that's not my name i get pushed out the light burns my eyes i'm getting booed but i keep going 

“For clarke...this is for Clarke”

I'm walking to the ring everyone's booing and throwing food at my feet i get to the ring and Nia is looking me up and down giving a smirk 

“You should just turn around kid”

I respond with “not a chance”that cockyness suprised me im never cocky im mostly the shy kid

“Fine your funeral”

 

With that an alarm went off and the cage was being lowered i turn around to one of the judges 

“Hey i did not sign up for a cage match”

They laughed the bell rang and i feel someone grab my hoodie oh no...Nia tosses me like a ragdoll across the ring and my back hits the cage my whole backside just shot up in pain

 

“I warned you kid”she grabs me lifts me up and then something in me snapped i punch her in the nose and she takes a few steps back i jump up and i land on the side on the cage far from her reach.She regains her footing 

“GET DOWN FROM THERE AND FIGHT ME”

 

“NO IM FINE WHERE I AM”

She goes to her buddies in the side lines and grabs a metal chair she turns back to me and throws the chair trying to get me down i dodge the chair and i web her wrist and i pull it she gets pulled forward and i jump up and punch her in the face again she grabs the chair and truns to hit me with it i dodged them all and then i webbed the chair i did 360 jump and lounched the chair right at her she got up and seemed really pissed she charged at me but i jump over her and turn and punch her knocking her out. 

 

The cage lifts up and people cheer out

“SPIDER-GIRL” “SPIDER-GIRL”

SPIDER-GIRL i do like the sound of that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://images.search.yahoo.com/yhs/search;_ylt=AwrCwGErNslbkwkAziwPxQt.;_ylu=X3oDMTB0N2Noc21lBGNvbG8DYmYxBHBvcwMxBHZ0aWQDBHNlYwNwaXZz?p=spiderman+spray+paint+logo+t-shirt&fr2=piv-web&fr=yhs-blp-default&hspart=blp&hsimp=yhs-default#id=1&iurl=http%3A%2F%2Fhottopic.scene7.com%2Fis%2Fimage%2FHotTopic%2F142699_hi%3F%24newht_product_lg%24&action=click
> 
> Lexa's "hoodie"
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> https://images.search.yahoo.com/yhs/search;_ylt=AwrC3RuUNslbaUsAubAPxQt.;_ylu=X3oDMTB0N2Noc21lBGNvbG8DYmYxBHBvcwMxBHZ0aWQDBHNlYwNwaXZz?p=red+ski+mAsk&fr2=piv-web&fr=yhs-blp-default&hspart=blp&hsimp=yhs-default#id=4&iurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.hubket.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2016%2F10%2Fbeanietan130-2.jpg&action=click
> 
>  
> 
> Lexa's Mask
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> https://images.search.yahoo.com/yhs/search;_ylt=AwrJ4NaYNslbolkAhec2nIlQ;_ylu=X3oDMTBsZ29xY3ZzBHNlYwNzZWFyY2gEc2xrA2J1dHRvbg--;_ylc=X1MDMTM1MTE5NTcwMgRfcgMyBGFjdG4DY2xrBGJjawNkdTdrY2dsY2ZxaG1uJTI2YiUzRDMlMjZzJTNEdHQEY3NyY3B2aWQDc0hLSG96RXdMakxmSG95RldQMUcxd1h5TWpZd05BQUFBQUFGVTNvUwRmcgN5aHMtYmxwLWRlZmF1bHQEZnIyA3NhLWdwBGdwcmlkA1ZQV204Lm1CUXFTWnouSklfX043aEEEbXRlc3RpZANudWxsBG5fc3VnZwMxMARvcmlnaW4DaW1hZ2VzLnNlYXJjaC55YWhvby5jb20EcG9zAzEEcHFzdHIDcmVkIGFuZCBibGFjayBnbG8EcHFzdHJsAzE3BHFzdHJsAzIwBHF1ZXJ5A3JlZCBhbmQgYmxhY2sgZ2xvdmVzBHRfc3RtcAMxNTM5OTEzMjgwBHZ0ZXN0aWQDbnVsbA--?gprid=VPWm8.mBQqSZz.JI__N7hA&pvid=sHKHozEwLjLfHoyFWP1G1wXyMjYwNAAAAAAFU3oS&p=red+and+black+gloves&fr=yhs-blp-default&fr2=sa-gp-images.search.yahoo.com&ei=UTF-8&n=60&x=wrt&hsimp=yhs-default&hspart=blp#id=15&iurl=https%3A%2F%2F3b0b747a213bc007f504-201cd9801cfd61c625913545c1a472ef.ssl.cf1.rackcdn.com%2Fimages%2Fproducts%2Flarge_532_1441296798_gloves-moto-red-back.jpg&action=click
> 
>  
> 
> Lexa's gloves


	5. Death in the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa becoming Spider-Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is the longest chapter i written so far and sorry for the grammar mistakes my computer is kinda acting up but i hope you still enjoy

I was waiting in the fight club owners office waiting for him to give me my money right now he was in the process of counting the money from tonight he stops looks at me then drops 1000 dollars on the table.

 

“There you go kid”  


“There you go” on the ad it's said 3000”  


“That was if you beat her in 3 minutes you beat her in 2...now take the money and get out”

 

“I need that money”he put the money down and sits up straighter in his chair and looks at me

 

“I don't see how that's my problem”then goes back to counting  


I take the money and leave his office as i leave i see a man dressed in black walk past and walk in as i head to the elevator i hear shouting then i see the man run out with the bag of money and i see the owner chasing after him i move out of the way so the guy got in the elevator as the door were closing he said thanks to me and the owner caught up with us but it was too late.

 

“Why did you let him go you could have destroyed that guy now he has all my money” I look at him and say.

 

“I don't see how that's my problem”the doors open again and i leave

  
  
  


I go to a nearby food place and get some pizza and start to head home as i'm walking i see flashing red and blue light i walk up to it to see what was going on and i see a familiar face lying on the ground….. _Its Uncle Gus_

 

“GUS”i start pushing thru people to get pass the officer stops me

 

“Cant pass kid”i push pass him

 

“That's my uncle”i dropped to my knees next to his side and grab a hold of his hand

 

“Gus”

 

“Lexa”he had tears coming out of his eyes and he looks up at me

 

“Gus”i sob out his name and i can barely see through my tears

“lexa”I see one final tear leave his eye and then his hand goes limp in mine

 

“GUS…..no no”i lay head on his chest and cry then i hear the officer whisper to their partner`  


“they found the guy looks like a car robbery there's a chase down Canal side”sadness was quickly replaced with pure rage i get up and i head to an alleyway and put on my mask and head to canal side.

  
  
  
  


I'm on canal side and i spot flashing light and sirens i head in that direction and i spot my uncles car Speeding down the street with cop cars after it i head to the car and i land on it i punch threw the roof of the car and grab the guy slamming his head on the steering wheel the car slides and flips over the guy crawls out of the broken window and runs into a building that's under construction see him go to the elevator and he's going to the top floor i crawl up there and i see him get out he has a pistol out probably the same one that he used to shoot my uncle i get up above him and jump down i grab the gun and it goes off it misses my head by a few inches he takes a few steps back he pleases

 

“Please give me a chance just give me a chance”

 

“DID YOU GIVE MY UNCLE A CHANCE”

 

i punch him in the face and he is on the ground i punch him over and over in the face but then i look at a puddle and i see my reflection my uncles words repeating in my head

 

_With great power comes great responsibility_

 

I stop what i'm doing and get of of him i grab him by his shirt and pull him up but then he makes a dumb decision he punches me and tries to get away but he tips over a pipe and smashes through the window i try go grab his hand but i missed it and he went plummeting down and hit a cop car the cops look up and i swung away before they can see me i have to get home to Aunt Indra.

  
  
  
  


I get to my house and i see the cops talking to my Aunt Indra i saw her falling to her knees i ran up and pretended not to already know she explained and we both held each other and cried i see some of our neighbors coming out to see what's going on i didn't really pay any attention.Uncle Gus’s words replay in mind mine

 

_With great power comes great responsibility_

  


I was given these powers for a reason and i will make something out of my uncles death im gonna make him proud for as long as i live i will try to make sure this never happens again from this day forward people will know me as Spider-girl

`

  
  


It's been a few days since Uncle Gus death i haven't gone to school i have been working on a suit that doesn't look like i bought it at the dollar store i used the money i got from the fight i was gonna buy a car but the owner didn't give me enough and me finally getting with Clarke is the last thing on my mind right now.

  


My Aunt is forcing me to go back to school to keep my grades up and get back into society even tho my grades are so high i can probably graduate right now i leave early so i can walk and still make it to school on time.

  


I get to school and head to my first period and i walk in everyone look over at me i sit down and a few people say that there sorry for my lost Anya walks in and looks at me and sits down.

  


“Lexa i have been calling you all week why haven't you called me back i was so worried”i ignored her.

 

“Lexa….i'm sorry about Gus he was a good man”

 

“Can we please not Anya”

 

“Yeah sorry”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Its lunch time and i was about to skip it all together but i decided to go i'm too tired to roam the halls till my next class i sit down by myself and lay my head down and a few minutes later i feel someone sit down i look over its Anya.

  


“What are you doing here aren't you supposed to be in an abandoned closet suckling Ravens face off”

 

“i think me checking on my best friend who's Uncle just died is more important than my girlfriend”i didn't respond but Anya spoke on

 

“Speaking of girlfriends Finn and Clarke broke up

 

“Wait what”

 

“Oh now i see your interested”

 

“No i was just shocked”

 

“I told you it wasn't going to last”

 

“Is that why she is not here”

 

“I think she is using that as an excuse to be honest”

 

“Interesting”

 

“So does this mean you will finally grow some balls and ask her out”

 

“Shut the fuck up Anya”i laugh and head off to finish the rest of the school day

  
  
  


I get home from school and Aunt Indra is not home i see a note on the counter

  


Lexa-

Went to church for a little bit i will be be home around 7

 

I sigh and head upstairs to do some homework.

  


I finished my homework and its 6 Aunt Indra is gonna be home soon i should probably make some dinner for us i go downstairs and look in the fridge to see what we have..till i hear a knock at the door i go over and look in the peephole…….its Clarke i take a deep breath to prepare myself and i open the door.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading again its kinda all over the place once i start knowing what to do it will make more sense.


End file.
